


Brotherhood

by Diva0789



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Callen needs to use his owrds, Drama, Episode 5x04, Goes AU after that, Granger is irritated, Hetty is terrifying, Kensi and Deeks are bros, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, NaNoWriMo, Poor Deeks, Porn, Romance, RoughTrade Site, Sam and G are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the two of them, Callen and Deeks have a shitload of issues. Starting a relationship won’t be easy – and neither will staying in one. With the rest of the team butting in, and work always intruding, Callen and Deeks have a lot of work cut out for them. Basically a love story. There won’t be a whole lot of action here folks, besides the sexy kind. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this during NaNoWriMo and never finished it. I do plan to finish, I've got it all plotted out and everything - it's just going to be slow going between work and school starting back up again.

 ~

                Deeks wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he grabbed a six pack of beer and headed over to Callen’s house after the hellacious case where Callen had found his father and then lost him – and then realized he’d never had him in the first place. He certainly hadn’t expected to end up in Callen’s kitchen, after a couple beers and quiet conversation, watching Callen sink to his knees between Deeks feet.

                However this had come to be, he wasn’t complaining. It had been a long while since he’d had his dick sucked and Callen was hot as fuck. Deeks wasn’t blind. He’d pretty much wanted to lick Callen all over the first time he saw him. Of course, he was also under the impression that if he said as much out loud that Callen would shoot him and Sam would help hide his body. So, for the first few months of being a part of NCIS he had to struggle to keep his eyes off Callen’s ass whenever they were in ops. It’s why he usually hid behind the table. Callen was the definition of a BAMF and Deeks was not allowed to have erections in front of Hetty.

                So anyways, he’s standing against the counter, clutching for dear life because it’s bad manners to grab the head of the person who’s willing to suck your dick and also Callen could kill him with a pinky finger, even from his knees. Callen has Deeks’ pants down around his ankles and he’s just – fuck – going to town. There’s no hesitation, he just swallows Deeks’ cock and starts rubbing his balls.

Deeks swears.

He tries to not to watch Callen’s face as he’s sucking Deeks’ dick because if he does then this will be over much too quickly – but he can’t help it. Callen is gorgeous on a bad day, all broad shoulders and smoldering blue eyes. Deeks has blue eyes but his are not as intense as Callen’s, okay? He’s allowed to swoon, if he wants to.

God, Callen’s mouth is fucking incredible. It’s obvious he’s done this before because he’s really freaking good at it. Deeks is having a hard time holding on, both literally and figuratively.

Sadly, it doesn’t last very long. Deeks can’t hold out for more than five minutes before he’s crying out, louder than he intended, and coming down Callen’s throat. Callen swallows everything. Deeks tries not to whimper out loud.

                He’s leaning against the counter on weak legs, trying to catch his breath when Callen slides up his body. Again, there’s no hesitation. Callen just takes Deeks mouth like it was his all along and Deeks? Well, he gives up everything. He’s been trying to keep his cool, because there’s no doubt in his mind that this will never happen again. It’s not a love connection. It’s not even straight-up lust. It’s Callen needing to be out of his head for a while and Deeks is there, he’s willing, and he won’t ask a million questions.

                Basically, he’s convenient. It’s not really an insult except how it is. Callen isn’t a bad guy, but it’s obvious he’s known about Deeks’ attraction to him or he wouldn’t have risked it. So, Deeks wasn’t hiding it as well as he thought – and Callen had taken advantage.

                Deeks decided somewhere between sucking on Callen’s tongue and trying to get into Callen’s pants that he was going all in, tonight. If it wouldn’t happen again – then Deeks was going to get as much as he could. He wanted to know what Callen’s cock felt like inside him. He wanted that ache for as long as he could make it last.

                So he pulled back, just enough to murmur, “Fuck me?”

                Callen groaned a little; his first verbal sign of enjoyment. Deeks had been feeling the physical proof of his want pressed up against him but Callen hadn’t made a sound since he’s slipped to his knees. It shouldn’t be hot, but it was.

                They ended up in the bedroom somehow, Deeks wasn’t really paying attention.

                He only realized when Callen shoved him and he bounced on Callen’s surprisingly comfortable bed. Callen immediately started stripping his clothes off so Deeks sort of froze and stared because he could actually do that this time. It was always a struggle not to look (or more likely, get caught looking) when the team was in the gym. It wasn’t until Callen paused, naked as the day he was born, and stared at Deeks that he got a clue. He stripped in record time and then lay back on the bed, as naked as Callen.

                He couldn’t help his little hum of pleasure when Callen lay down over him, going straight for his mouth again. The feel of him was intense. Callen pulled back and went for his throat. Deeks moaned, loudly. His neck was sensitive and Callen quickly learned all the ways to drive him crazy. His hands moved over Callen’s back, down to his ass. He gripped tight and _pulled_ , grinding against Callen’s cock. His own cock was getting interested again.

                Callen was mostly quiet, except for the occasional grunt or moan or gasp of breath. Deeks, however, was losing his mind. He couldn’t be quiet to save his life.

                Someone reached for the lube, and then Deeks started getting fingered and, well.

                For the record? Callen had a magical cock. Not literally, of course. But damn did he know what to do with it.

                Let’s just say it was an interesting night and leave it at that, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeks backstory and then Callen makes another appearance.

~

It’s been a few weeks since that night and Deeks wasn’t surprised that nothing had changed between him and Callen. Callen was the master of undercover work (Ha!) and, really, in the grand scheme of things, nothing really happened. It had rocked Deeks’ world, but there had been no promises made and Deeks couldn’t honestly say that he wanted things to change.

                Sure, he wanted a repeat (who wouldn’t) but he’s not the best at relationships and the whole team has heard Callen say many times he’d never want to be in a relationship with another cop. Deeks gets it. Just watching the recent goings on with Sam and Michelle had given him a glimpse of what it could be like.

                Callen had always sort of looked at him with a kind of amused disdain. It’s better now. Having Sam’s back (and getting tortured for his trouble) went a long way toward proving to Callen that he wasn’t a liability – and that joking aside, he could be counted on when it came down to the wire.

                Deeks understands that most people see the blonde, surfer, slacker, etc. when they look at him. It’s an image he’s cultivated over the years on purpose. He’s constantly underestimated and it comes in handy a lot of time. But it’s a double edged sword; there are times when he’s being absolutely serious and no one listens because usually what comes out of his mouth is bullshit.

                By the time he’d run into NCIS (and Sam’s fists) on that op, he’d already decided he was done.

                He’d left the DA’s office because more and more he was seeing cases cross his desk where, if someone had just gotten there a little bit earlier the outcome could have been so much better. He’d been disillusioned, ready to just walk away and open his own firm somewhere downtown – and then a case had crossed his desk that had rocked his whole foundation.

                It was so similar to his own background it was eerie as hell. The only difference? The victim of the abuse had been a little girl – and she hadn’t stopped her abuser; she’d killed herself.

                He worked himself into the ground prosecuting the bastard, when by rights he should have excused himself from the case. His juvenile records were sealed but he should have been upfront about it with his boss. He’d won the case, went straight home, got pissing fucking drunk and wrote his resignation letter. He’d turned it in the next day (hung-over as hell) and cleaned out his office.

                He spent a couple weeks trying to talk himself out of joining the Police Academy but ultimately he couldn’t find a logical reason not to that could stand up to the emotional response of seeing the pictures of that little girl.

                Before the year was out he’d been a cop.

                He didn’t regret it – but he’d been tired of the bullshit.

                He had the sheer dumb luck to get a Precinct Captain that was just this side of corrupt – and he didn’t like Deeks.

                Deeks didn’t like him either, but his esteemed Captain had made his displeasure known by calling away his backup and sending him on the most difficult or demeaning UC ops.

                Hetty had been a lifesaver (quite literally actually); discovering one of his own had killed a friend and fellow officer had just been the final straw.

                Deeks knew that if something ever happened to his job at NCIS he’d be done. He’d turn in his badge and walk away.

                After working with people like Hetty, Sam, and Callen and all the rest? There’s no way he’d survive working back for the LAPD. He’d gotten used to having Kenzi at his back, Eric or Nell in his ear, and Hetty ready and willing to protect her people.

                It hadn’t been easy, being the new guy on the team; especially so soon after losing an agent. Sam had been the most obviously reluctant but Callen had shown his unwillingness to allow him into the fold in more subtle ways.

                Deeks had spent the first few months waiting for the axe to fall, because no matter how much Hetty liked him – ultimately Callen was in charge in the field.

                The whole command structure had taken some getting used to actually. Technically Callen was in charge, though mostly in the field while Hetty took care of the office management and things HR would usually be in control of; though Callen usually deferred to Hetty if they didn’t agree on something – unless he had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

                Deeks had learned to trust that instinct. He understood how protective the whole unit was of their fierce little leader; he was too.

                She’d had faith in him when he’d had none in himself. She’d given him a home and a family and purpose. He’d do anything to repay that.

                He was more secure in his place within the team now. He couldn’t imagine working with anyone else.

                His train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell.

                He'd been enjoying his night off at home. It wasnt uncommon for their ops to last well into the night, after all. If it had been work he probably would have gotten a phone call so he was confused about who could be at his house this late at night.

                He was even more surprised when he swung open the door to find Callen on the other side. 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
